Tomilio
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Magia, amores y mucha, pero mucha intriga lean en el nuevo capitulo de Tomilio...STAR TO REMEMBER. Digamos que es algo como un 2.0
1. Star to Remember

**Nota de Autora: **Pues no se si los que están leyendo esto son mis amigos o no, pero en mi vida siempre he sido así...no me gusta algo o lo cambio o lo borro, en esta ocasión esto es un cambio ya que no me gustaba el rumbo que iba cayendo este precioso fic y pues creo que esta mucho mejor que antes...no es desde ningún punto de vista un castigo para la gente que le había gustado el anterior, más que nada es un regalo para los que no les había gustado el anterior les guste este y para que los otros lo adoren o que se yo.

**Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece**

**Les pertenece al precioso grupo de Clamp**

**Pero creo que Eriol es definitivamente mió xD!**

**Saludos a todos**

**A los que enviaron reviews anteriores...Aquí va un saludo al final =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**...Star to remember...**

_Ven, ven tú_

_Un Báculo_

_Alas, un corazón_

_Una mujer, se parece a..._

_Otoño, caen hojas_

_Un hombre llora_

_Un bebe llora_

_Lloran por alguien que los quiere_

_Una flor, un pétalo_

Tomoyo se despierta, desde un mes que sueña con lo mismo, el sudor corre por su cuello...cada vez es más extraño el sueño, pero cada vez más real y nítido

- Toc – Toc –

- Señorita Tomoyo llegaron a buscarla – Dice la hermosa criada de Tomoyo

- Ya...dile a Eriol que me voy a demorar un poco – Dijo Tomoyo, cada vez esa pesadilla se hacía más nítida y entendía menos.

- Esta bien señorita –

Tomoyo se ducho rápidamente, se arreglo y salió al encuentro con Eriol en el hall de la gran mansión Daudoji. El majestuoso inglés miraba expectante a Tomoyo, al parecer tenía algo muy importante que contarle.

- Buenos días Eriol-kun – Dijo la jovencita mientras tomaba su bolso de instituto por un lado.

- Bueno días Tomoyo, luces radiante – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras hacía que la susodicha se sonrojara notoriamente.

- Gracias, lamento la demora, hoy he vuelto a soñar con esa pesadilla – Dijo un poco resignada mientras bajaban juntos las escaleras para ir hacia el instituto.

- No te preocupes, pero ahora pudiste ver algo más, no lo se algo que pueda darte una pista –

- Realmente, no lo se, mira primero me llama una voz muy melodiosa, luego aparece un corazón dibujado en una placa de oro y de inmediato me muestran Kyoto en Otoño, y hay un hombre de pelo largo oscuro con un bebe y los dos tienen lágrimas, pero no lo se. Siento que los conozco y como que se porque lloran –

- Tal vez, sea algún recuerdo de algún funeral que hayas ido –

- No, lo se. Es que todo parece antiguo, como si todo hubiera sucedido hace 500 o más años –

- Bueno, algún día lo sabrás – Dijo mientras le sonreía nuevamente y llegaban al departamento Li

- Llegaron un poco tarde – Dijo Shaoran mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento

- Lo siento Shaoran-kun a sido mi culpa, me he quedado dormida por culpa de una pesadilla –

- ¿La misma de siempre? –

- Si, pero ahora el hombre tiene el cabello largo y oscuro – Dijo mientras le pasaba un paquete a el ambarino.

- ¿Qué es? –

- Lo que me pediste, ahí están...si le dices a Sakurita antes que yo le diga, no me gustará para nada – Dijo Tomoyo mientras se reía sarcásticamente.

- Tomoyo, ¿Qué es eso? –

- Nada, solamente me ha pedido un traje que convine con el de Sakura, en una semana más llega la profesora Mitsuko y le dijo a Sakurita que iba a pelear con ella y Shaoran –

- Ahh, no sabía querido pariente que te gustaba ir a la moda –

- Pero Eriol, no lo molestes, que también he diseñado uno para ti. Todo será tan perfecto, los dos representando los guardianes de Sakurita-chan, todo tomado por mi cámara y una canción lenta suave y misteriosa esperando atenta a que Sakurita gane – Dijo Tomoyo con unos ojos llenos de expectación.

- Jajajaja – Shaoran cada vez se reía más, Eriol estaba totalmente sonrojado y apenado porque esa chica tan normal y corriente estuviera tan al tanto de todas las acrobacias mágicas de los tres.

- ¡Chicos que bueno que llegaron! – Grito Sakura mientras salía de su casa rápidamente.

- ¿Qué paso Sakurita? –

- Es que Nakuru acaba de llegar y piensa despertar a mi hermano, así que si no quieren morir tenemos que apurarnos, porque eso le tendrá con mala cara todo el día – Dijo esta mientras tomaba a Tomoyo de la mano para poder correr.

- Eh Esperaos! – Grito Shaoran

Al rato después cuando ya se encontraban muy cerca del instituto Tomoeda, los chicos conversaban plácidamente...

- Y por eso Sakurita necesito que lleves a Kero-chan a mi casa hoy en la tarde, aún no se si le voy a poner una cinta de color amarillo, verde o azul. Por eso te digo que..- Más Tomoyo no pudo continuar ya que se había desmayado, por suerte Shaoran alcanzo a tomarla por la cintura ya que venía detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué le paso?-

- No lo se, Eriol tu sabes – Dijo Shaoran mientras sentían los tres una fuerte presencia muy cerca de ellos.

- ¿Por donde va? –

- Creo que esta a un costado tuyo Sakura, esperen – Eriol cerro los ojos, dijo su conjuro y miró expectante a todos los lados, su báculo indicaba el Instituto.

- En el instituto – Gritó Eriol

- Esperen, ¿Qué hacemos con Tomoyo? –

- Sakura, Shaoran vayan al instituto corriendo para ver que pasa, yo la llevare a la enfermería – Dijo Eriol mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por la cintura y la cargaba fuertemente.

- Esta bien –

Sakura y Shaoran corrían rápidamente hacia el instituto, por donde seguían la presencia y al llegar al instituto se dieron cuenta de que la presencia se había desvanecido.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? –

- No lo se, vamos por la enfermera para que lleve a Tomoyo –

- Bueno –

Pero la gran pregunta era... ¿Que estaba pasando?. No lo sabían, la presencia de había desvanecido, en el instituto no había pasado nada y para más colmo Tomoyo seguía desmayada.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capi de new!

Un saludito a...

Yume Hyuuga

LMUndine

La criticona

Undine

Isabel

Gabyhyatt

Por haber seguido antes mi fic!


	2. Chapter 2

- Donde estoy – Pregunto Tomoyo, estaba acostada en su habitación, claro está. La pregunta era porque, lo que se acordaba, iba hacia el colegio con Eriol, luego con Sakura y Shaoran y...

- Auch –

- ¡Ya despertó! – Gritó una melodiosa voz, era la de Sakura

Tomoyo se reincorporó lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba con pijama.

- ¿Sakurita? –

- La misma, Tomoyo nos tenías muy preocupados –

- Lo siento, pero... ¿Qué me paso?-

- Te desmayaste camino al instituto, Shaoran y Eriol están afuera, les digo que pasen, estaban muy preocupados –

- Por supuesto –

- Tomoyo! ¡Que bueno verte despierta! – Dijo Shaoran mientras le tomaba la mano a su mejor amiga.

- Gracias Shaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, no se debieron haber molestado –

- Pues claro que si, la enfermera no sabía lo que tenías, por eso te enviaron a casa y pues no habías despertado en 8 horas –

- ¿8 Horas? –

- Pues claro ya van a ser las cuatro de la tarde Tomoyo-chan – Dijo Sakura mientras rectificaba la información en su reloj.

- Vaya y ¿Que me ha pasado?-

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero ahora que estas bien me puedo retirar – Dijo Shaoran – Lo siento Tomoyo, pero no he estudiado nada para la prueba de matemáticas de mañana –

- No te preocupes Shaoran – Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡Hay prueba de matemáticas! –

- Si Sakura, es de ecuación de segundo grado y exponenciales –

- No, Eriol, Shaoran, deben ayudarme –

- Yo lo haría encantado Sakura, pero hoy no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer e inclusive se me hace tarde – Dijo Eriol, mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo para despedirse con un beso en la frente de la jovencita y luego irse rápidamente.

Shaoran se fue con Sakura al rato de aquello pues habían decidido ir a estudiar a la biblioteca ya que en la casa de Sakura no podría ser por Touya y en la de Shaoran tampoco ya que Wei hoy tenía que hacer la limpieza total del departamento.

- Vaya, así que me he desmayado, que raro, yo no soy de ese tipo de personas – Dijo Tomoyo, mientras escuchaba que sonaba la puerta.

- Entre –Dijo Tomoyo arreglándose el cabello hacia un lado.

- Permiso Tomoyito, pero tu mamá me había dicho que estabas con tus amigos, ¿Ya te despertaste? – Dijo una señora de cabello corto al igual que la madre de Tomoyo con algunas que otras canas vestida con un conjunto muy elegante de color lavanda.

- Obaa-san!- Grito muy emocionada Tomoyo mientras corría hacia su abuela, hace más o menos 13 años se había mudado a Inglaterra, pero debía volver a vivir con su nieta, al fin y al cabo ella la había criado.

- Al parecer, no te ha sentado muy bien mi ausencia, mira que llego y me dicen que estas enferma –

- Si, no se porque habrá pasado, como bien y pues tampoco me canso de más, debió de hacer sido que se yo, el sol – Dijo mientras iba con su abuela a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

- Pero, niña déjame mirarte bien...Estas preciosa Tomoyo, te pareces tanto a Nadeshico así –

- ¿Tu lo crees así Obaa-san? –

- Si, tu madre salió más a Hiroshi que a mi, por eso es tan fuerte para poder continuar y llevarte adelante preciosa, pero cuéntame, ese chico con lentes, eh..me saludo muy cordialmente y Sakura también se puso contenta y me presentó a su novio, pero una pregunta preciosa...¿Ese chico es tu novio? –

La susodicha se sonrojo notoriamente, esta vez, su abuela lo había concluido en un momento.

- De hecho Obaa-san, no, tan solo amigos –

- Oh, va que mal, porque lo encontré muy guapo y pues es muy educado e inteligente –

- Si, de hecho se pudieron haber conocido, el vivió hasta los 10 en Inglaterra con una prima –

- Oh, que bien, los ingleses son muy correctos y educados hija mía. Aunque yo no venía por eso, más que nada Mitsuki me dijo que vendría en una semana a probar a Sakura en la magia – Dijo la abuela mientras miraba a Tomoyo.

- Obaa-san..¿Tú sabes que Sakura tiene magia? –

- Pero por supuesto, yo también tuve cuando joven, como no iba traspasar un poco aparte que teniendo a Fujikata como su padre, también tendría magia por ese lado –

- Obaa-san me estas diciendo ¿Que tu sabias que el tío Fujikata era descendiente de Clow? –

- Pero por supuesto, si no nunca hubiera dejado que se hubiera casado con Nadeshico –

- OH, pero ¿Porque viniste tan de sorpresa? –

- Por eso, te dije, porque Mitsuki viene a probar a Sakura y a ti –

- ¿Qué? –

- Si, pues Tomoyo tu tienes magia y no es una cualquiera, si no que una muy poderosa –

- Pero no te entiendo Obaa-san, yo nunca he tenido magia, Sakurita es la que tiene magia –

- No, mi magia no paso por mis hijas, si no que por mis nietas, una que debía cambiar las cartas Clow para poder dividir el poder de Clow y la otra para poder vivir con un descendiente de Clow – Dijo muy sonriente la abuela de Tomoyo

- Entonces...quieres decir...que...yo...Eriol... ¿juntos? –

- Exactamente, mira mi vida, yo te ayudare, pero no te puedo hacer todo tan fácil...ya quisiera yo, pero eso es lo que tengo que hacer. Primero debes buscar el diario de Tomillo, esta en el sótano de una de las habitaciones del primer piso y aparte no se lo puedes contar a nadie, hasta que hayas pasado la primera etapa – Dijo mientras se paraba para salir.

- ¿A dónde vas Obaa-san?-

- Pues tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa, aparte tu mamá me pidió ayuda para hacer la cena de hoy, vienen los Kinomoto, así podré ver a Touyita...hace mucho que no los veía a todos ustedes y todo por algo que ni siquiera lo podía controlar yo, en fin. Nos vemos en la cena Tomoyo y si no tienes nada avanzado, no te podré ayudar.- Dijo y se retiro de la hermosa habitación.

- Vaya...así que tengo magia... ¿Será por eso que me desmaye?... No lo sé, lo mejor será ponerme un poco de ropa y pues claro buscar el dichoso diario...Tomilio ¿no? Ja...hasta el nombre se parece con el mío – Dijo mientras iba hacia la ducha de su habitación, en algunos instantes te podría cambiar mucho la vida..Aunque nunca pensó que tanto.

Tomoyo tal cual como le habían dicho, al rato estaba totalmente lista con un conjunto de blusa y pantalones casuales, más que nada para buscar el diario. La jovencita partió con la biblioteca de su casa, al parecer los sirvientes la cuidaban y mantenían limpia, pero no tanto como ella hubiera querido. Luego de un buen rato y de haber pasado por un sinfín de libros mientras leía todos los nombres e inclusive los de los autores, para evitar cualquier perdida de tiempo, no lo encontró. Luego siguió en el estudio de su padre, el cual seguía igual desde cuando ella recordaba retazos de cuando era muy pequeña. Estaba totalmente limpio ya que su madre quería que estuviera tal y como cuando su padre vivía.

En ese hermoso estudio, Tomoyo saco cada uno de los libros intentando no romper nada y aún menos desordenar y allí fue donde encontró una hermosa escultura con forma de libro el cual pasaba bastante bien entre todos los otros y lo intentó sacar, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que era tan simple una especie de caja y que tenía algo en su interior al abrir el libro de yeso vio allí un hermoso diario con un color violeta en la portada y que decía bellamente _Tomilio_.

- Este debe ser – Dijo Tomoyo mientras guardaba el libro de yeso y salía del despacho de su padre.

- Es precioso, es como si fuera mío...espera Tomoyo...es igual al tuyo – Dijo Tomoyo mientras se apuraba a su habitación y tomaba su diario de vida al sacarlo, tenía el mismo color por fuera y en la portada decía _Tomoyo_ con unas letras plateadas, esa era una de las cosas que su padre había dejado para ella.

- Vaya...es como si entre mi Obaa-san y Otou-san hubiera planeado todo – Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama para comenzar a leer el antiguo diario

**Nota de la Autora: **Para los que no se dieron cuenta en el final Tomoyo habla con ella misma...jaja... Que chiste...espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo...los capítulos los voy a subir los viernes o los lunes...así que no se impacientes...digamos que pronto habrán continuaciones de este fic esta vez si que si...lo terminaré y subiré uno que tengo casi listo..lo que pasa es que si subo el otro se me van a olvidar los dos ...en fin Kishes para todos y saludos a los que siempre ponen review-...en el 3º hay saludos a los Reviews =)

PD: Obaa-san: abuela

Oba-san: tía!!


End file.
